


Art prompts for the Good Omens Depraved Gift Exchange

by KakushiMiko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: My contribution for the GO Depraved Gift ExchangeWarlock Dowling finds out that, more annoying than to have the popular guy of College bully you is that the popular guy really likes you and use any oportunity he gets to talk to you
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Art prompts for the Good Omens Depraved Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueslove/gifts).



> My gift for blueslove for their long prompt: 
> 
> Adam and Warlock college AU, where they meet and become friends. Adam as a jock, or the popular kid, and Warlock as a goth Nanny Ashtoreth style. 
> 
> Sorry that I made Adam fall for Warlock, but it's an open ending, Warlock may or may not have romantic feelings for Adam, either way, they end up as friends 😁


End file.
